Finnick Freaking Odair
by Randomtribute
Summary: "I still can believe that I kissed, married, and had a kid with Finnick,Freaking,Odair." ONE-shot


I stare at my crush. The Finnick Odair.

.Why do I like him? Well, he is child-like, funny,foolish. And hot.

Wait. Did I just really say that. Oops.

I look away when I find put that he started staring back. I blush in embarrassment. When I look up I see the finnick walking to me. But on the way he falls.

I snort and start to laugh.

he gets back up and starts to walk back towards me.

Oh no.

He stares and me with a smile.

"Do you have a bandaid? Because a scraped my knee falling for you." He says

"Try a different pick up line." I say.

"Do you find" Finnick strikes a pose "this distracting?"

I snort and place my hand on my mouth to stop from laughing.

Next he says,"Your hot,I'm hot,let's make it happen." He says.

"So your calling me hot?" I say with my hands on my hips.

"Yep" he says in a confident way.

"Keep trying" I say

"Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me follow your dreams." He says

"Your so cheesy." I say. " Sure. I'll go out with you. Only if you be not just batman,superman,and spider man, but my man. Got it?" I ask

"Totes gots it!" He says on a popular girl manner."Your cheesy too." He whispers suggestively in my ear.

I shiver.

The lifts me up puts me on the table, hugs me, than states, "MINE!"

I smile in return. The bell rings and he kisses me on the forehead. I feel a spark and when he leaves, I almost faint.

FINNICKS POV

Oh my gosh, I just kissed her on the fore head. I feel like fainting. My lips are tingling and I just want to kiss her fully in the lips.

What's wrong with Me?

I meet up with Katniss and Peeta. They are also a couple.

Annie comes up to and I kiss her on the cheek.

"I thought you were with Delly?" Peeta asks

Annie's close to tears since i havent answered yet.

"What! Of course not! I would never like that f***er! She bullied Katniss!"

Peeta shoves me againest the wall.

I here annie screaming and I know she is trying to take him off

"Don't." Punch " pcall" punch "my" kick "Delly that!"

"STOP PEETA!" Annie yells. He pushes her and I rage.

I kick, punch, and do anything, and everything I can to almost kill Peeta. He knows he cant mess with a lady like that. Especially my lady.

"Your, Delly?" Katniss says with tears.

"Hone-" Peeta Tries to say.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! IM NOT YOUR HONEY! GO ASK DELLY IF SHE WANTS YOU BACK! WERE OVER PEETA, DONT BOTHER ME FOR A LONG TIME MELLARK!" She starts to turn a round but stops. "I hope you die in h**l." Katniss says without missing a beat.

Then i immediately rush to Annie.

ANNIE POV

I stare at Peeta. and I know that he is seeing red. He pushes Peeta and I instant ly start to scream.

"STOP PEETA!" I yell.

Then he pushes me.

I fall to the floor. But the thing is, I fall wrist first.

"Ouch" I mutter to my self.

I stare at my wrist and see that it's bent in a weirded way. And it hurts alot.

When I look up I see Finnick there.

He carries me bride style. Hes probably bringing me to the doctors.

* * *

I wake up with some one holding my good hand. I'm in a room. Im in a hospital gown and then I know I'm in the hospital.

I don't open my eyes. Because Finnick is talking.

"Annie. I hope you open your eyes soon. I know you don't hear me. But I want You to know that I want to kill Peeta. And that your beautiful and that I've liked you since day one. I love you. More than like. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love You. Forever and always." Finnick says.

"I love you too" I say smoothly and not hesitating.

Than he kisses me on the lips. Oh my god.

IM kissing Finnick freaking Odair.

And that's when I know I will spend the rest of my life with him. And I do.

* * *

ANNIES POV

...YEARS LATER...

I pace around my room thinking about how Finnick is going to react.

I stare at at the three pregnancy tests that say positive.

I take them and put them in bag.

I start to call Cato. Cato is katniss's husband. After what happened with Peeta, he moved on with another girl. Cashmere.

"Hello? I hear Katniss say.

" I'm scared I say.

"What? What Happened?" she asks curiously

"Is Cato there?" I ask. He cannot hear this.

"Yeah" she reply's

"Don't let him hear this." I plead. "Please!"

"Fine." I hear her tell Cato to shoo.

"Ok, I'm pregnant, and I d-" I start

"OH MY GOD!" she yells. She yelled so loud that I dropped my phone.

"Sorry" she whispers.

"As I was saying, I don't know what to do. What if he just stays with me because Im pregnant? Katniss I don't know what to expe-"

"Annie, he loves you. That's why he married you. Look at your ring for examlpe. If he didn't love you, your ring wouldn't have been that expensive!" She argues.

She has a point.

"Your right." I admit.

"I'm always right" she agrees.

"Bye Katniss." I say wanting to end the call so badly.

"Bye." Katniss says.

I press end and Sigh.

I guess it's time.

FINNICK POV.

I honk the horn on my car waiting for the car in front of to also raining now. How much worse can this get?

I see my wind shield wipers stop and I curse.

"Damn It!" I yell

* * *

When I finally get home I sigh.

I wonder how much more worse it will get. Nothing will make me happy again.

I get out of my car I to the rain and I forgot my umbrella.

Great. Just great. Note my sarcasm.

I stand on the curb of the sidewalk. Bad idea. A car splashes overs puddle and I get wet.

I finally go inside.

"What happened?" Annie asks.

I tell her everything that happened and that nothing will make me back go back to happy.

"I know something that will make you happy." She says smiling.

"Well that will have to wait until I get cleaned up.

* * *

After I talk a shower, I walk into the living room were Annie is sitting.

"Are you ready to be happy again?" She asks.

"Yep."I answer with a smirk on my face.

She takes a deep breath and than answers

" Im pregnant." She says.

Oh. my . God .

I feel like my face is going to break. The smile on my face is now permanent.

Shes pregnant.

* * *

... 9 MONTHS LATER ...

ANNIE POV

Finnick skipped work because my water can break at any second. So I can't be alone.

Katniss and Cato have there own child named Primrose **_A/N prim is not her sister in the story._** Than Katniss was in a car accident with a drunck driver and was not alowed to have children anymore. Than they adopted a girl named rue.

She really cute. But shy to strangers. But when she gets to know them, she really opens up to them.

Primrose is adorable and she is now 12 years old.

But what I did not notice is that my water broke while all that thinking.

"FINNICK!" I shout

"What! What hap- Oh my god your water broke. O-okay. Ill bring you to the hospital." He says nervously.

* * *

"I won't do it till Finnick is here! FINNICK!" I yell

My water broke, I'm in the hospital, and Finnick is not allowed to come in the room.

"Fine! Let him in!" One of the doctors says.

Finnick barges in and instantly holds my hands.

"It's okay, it's okay," he say repetitively.

After hours, a crying sound fills the room.

"Finnick," I say

"Yeah?" He says.

I rock the baby in my hands.

"His name?" Asks the doctor.

"Jacob Luca Odair." I say. "like it?" I say to Finnick.

"Like it? I love It!"

And I still can't believe I kissed, married, and had a kid with Finnick freaking Odair.


End file.
